University of California (Irvine) Program
University of California (Irvine) Program Anatomic and Clinical Pathology Residency Our program here in sunny Southern California is a mid sized program of 17-20 residents and we take 4-5 new residents every year. Our AP/CP rotations are spread over three different hospitals, UCIMC (the university hospital), Long Beach Memorial Medical Center and the Veterans Affairs (VA) Hospital Long Beach. In anatomic pathology we see a vast variety of general surgical pathology, hematopathology, neuropathology, dermatopathology, pediatric pathology and cytology specimens. At the 3 institutions combined we see approximately 30,000 surgical and 20,000 cytology specimens a year. We see almost all types of specimens such as GI, breast, lung, gynecology, genitourinary, head and neck, pediatric, neuropath, hemepath, bone and soft tissue, skin and transplant pathology. We also perform approximately 200 adult and fetal autopsies a year at the three hospitals combined. Each resident has no problem performing the required number of autopsies and more. We offer several exciting elective options as well as opportunities for away electives, medical student teaching and dedicated time for research if the resident so desires. Our clinical pathology rotations are also very well structured. We have core rotations in chemistry, microbiology, molecular, cytogenetics, transfusion medicine, hematology, coagulation, immunology, lab management and informatics. There is organized teaching by attendings, supervisors and clinical laboratory scientists at each bench as well as daily CP sign out, reading assignments and clinical pathology research opportunities. We have had a 100% AP/CP board pass rate for the last few years. There are regular didactic lectures, morning unknown conferences, tumor boards and journal clubs conducted by faculty and residents. Our residents have been consistently getting into top fellowships in various fields across the country. There is a very friendly and informal attitude between residents and attendings. We have ample time to preview cases, read, do research and also enough free time away from work. Resident life at UCI is fun, very educational and not too stressful at all. Pros: Variety of surgical specimens, ample preview/reading time, resident camaraderie, good hours, great attendings Cons: There could be more didactics; CP rotations need a little improvement. Comment 1: (Posted September 2012) Residency Program Name: University of California - Irvine Residency Program Director: Dr.Xiaohui Zhao Number of residents (per year / total): 4-6 Visas Sponsored: Pros: 3 hospital types (university, private group, & VA); very receptive to changes that residents ask for. Variety of cases at UCIMC; Fair CP teaching Cons: The hospitals are in different areas, so there is a commute. Average work hours on surgical path? AP (Memorial - 40hrs; VA - 60hrs; UCIMC - 60hrs) CP - 40hrs Are you allowed to do external rotations? Yes, by 3rd and 4th year only - One month each Famous Faculty: Do you feel you have: Adequate preview time? UCIMC & VA give good preview time Adequate support staff (P.A.’s, secretarial, etc.)? Memorial is the best - 2 PA's; UCIMC has only 1 PA who has been asked to back up; VA has no PA Adequate AP Teaching? Yes Adequate CP Teaching? Working on Improving Are Fellowship Programs Offered? Please list: Cytopathology CAP Standardized Fellowship Application Accepted? Don't know Comment 2: (put date comment entered here) Please add additional comments here. Do not delete above comments made by previous editors. Cytopathology Fellowship Gastrointestinal (GI) Pathology Fellowship